


together

by corsica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: Hanzo gets a double helping of McCree





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ written as a commission for my friend and then i forgot to post it until now woops

 

 

 

 

 

Hanzo doesn't really understand how he got into this situation, but he's hardly complaining.

His clothes had been shed long ago, his skin shines with a thin veneer of sweat on it, his long hair sticking to his shoulders. Jesse threads his fingers through his hair as he licks up his neck, sucking on a spot just under his jaw and making him squirm.

Hanzo gasps, and reaches up to reflexively push him away, but Jesse catches his hand and intertwines their fingers together, kissing against his plump, swollen lips and drawing out another soft, shy moan from him.

“J-Jesse...” He breaks away from the kiss and tilts his head down, embarrassed at his own pleasure. Jesse just grins, dopey and full of love, and kisses Hanzo sweetly on the cheek.

The burly, muscular, body behind him presses closer, one of his large hands coming up and tilting Hanzo's head to the side, drawing much needier sounds from him. Jesse looks put off―jealous, even. He put his irritation into kissing along Hanzo's neck, his pale skin turning red from the copious amounts of hickies left on it.

The large hand on his face travels downward and pinches one of his nipples, and Hanzo lets out a little keening gasp, squirming in-between the two of them.

“M...” Hanzo cranes his neck upward, pressing more into the body behind him, “McCree...”

“Forgot just how pretty you sound when I touch you there.” McCree rumbles, and kisses his temple, and whispers against his ear, “You sound so good, baby.”

Hanzo bites down hard on his lip to stifle the whine that comes out, only for it to be replaced with a soft cry when Jesse kisses down to his chest and takes one of his nipples into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth over it. His hand is still being held by Jesse, and McCree takes the other one, pressing kisses against each fingertip.

His fingers clench as he bites down into his lip again, his hair falling over his face as he tries to hide the blush high on his cheeks. McCree just chuckles and pulls his hair out of his face, staring at him with such fondness that it makes his heart ache.

“My god, you are so beautiful.” McCree presses a soft kiss against his lips even as Hanzo shies away after being called beautiful.

“Y-You are still...too talkative...” Hanzo rasps out, gritting his teeth and tilting his head to the side as McCree bites against his ear.

“I can put my mouth to better uses.” His breath is hot against Hanzo's ear, “If you want, that is.”

McCree's hand goes down, grabbing his ass and rubbing his middle finger in the crack. Jesse glares up, irritated that he's being ignored.

“I can do that too, you know.” He says, pouting. Hanzo smiles at him, a bit too blissed-out to really look as tender as he wanted it to be, but Jesse's face goes red and he leans in to kiss Hanzo anyway.

McCree just laughs and shakes his head, slowly leaning back down on the bed and bringing Hanzo closer. Hanzo breathes out a little harder, slightly nervous. He spreads Hanzo open, rubbing against his cheeks with his thumbs, and Hanzo can hear his breathing quickening.

“So pretty.” McCree whispers, pressing a kiss at the base of his spine, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

He lavishes his hole with several little licks of his tongue, and Hanzo can hear his heart beating in his ears as McCree loosens him up until he can slip his tongue all the way inside. He can feel himself trembling, pushing back down against him as McCree's tongue wriggles inside of him, insistent and needy.

McCree's erection is hard and thick in front of him, but McCree barely pays attention to his own needs, preferring to lavish Hanzo with attention. His thumbs rub against his hipbones as he forces his tongue in as deep as it can get and it's so _wide_ and hitting all the right spots that Hanzo can't help the moans that spill out.

“Oh, _God...”_ He cries out, fingers digging into Jesse's shoulders. His eyebrows are tugged together tightly as he lets out weak little moans, Jesse grabs his face with both hands and lifts his head up, pressing their lips together.

Hanzo weakly kisses back as he grinds down on McCree's face, his tongue meshing against Jesse's as one of Jesse's hands trails down to Hanzo's cock, standing tall and erect and leaking pre-come. Jesse grins against his lips as he wraps a hand around Hanzo, slowly beginning to stroke him off.

He's caught, utterly and completely, with two hands on his hips keeping him still and a hand on his face keeping him facing towards his lover.

Hanzo can't say he minds.

His eyes are glassy and glazed over with lust as he opens them to stare at Jesse; Jesse stares back, utterly besotted, his thumb grazing over Hanzo's red, _red_ lips and parting them. Hanzo makes a little whimper and takes Jesse's thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. _That_ gets a response, as Jesse breathes in sharply, leaning in closer to Hanzo so his lips are right against his ear.

“You're so good, Hanzo.” He says breathily, and Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse's shoulders, bucking into his hand, “So pretty, so gorgeous. You sound so amazing.” Jesse tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “Baby, I love you so much. I could watch you all night. You're all I could ever ask for.”

Hanzo weakly moans out his name and tilts his head as Jesse nibbles on an unmarked part of his neck. His nails rake down Jesse's back as Jesse strokes him harder, faster, moaning into his neck as Hanzo makes the sweetest little keening whimpers.

“Jesse...” Hanzo breathes out, his hands going up to grab onto his hair, tilting his head and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He moans as Jesse takes his bottom lip between his mouth and sucks on it, but the moan slips into a whine of disappointment as Jesse kisses down to his chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth again.

Hanzo bites down on his index finger, trying to quiet himself, but the body beneath him is moving, one of the hands on his hips coming up to take his hand away from himself. McCree is sitting up, and Hanzo lets out a groan of disappointment, which is met with another low, throaty laugh.

“Forgot how whiny you get when you don't get your way.” McCree nuzzles against his temple, “I guess I'll just have to treat you like the royalty you are, hm?”

“Tease...” Hanzo breathes out, looking at McCree out of the corner of his eyes with mild derision. McCree smirks at him and reaches back to grab the heavily-used bottle of lube that's laying innocently near the top of the bed.

He coats his fingers in a very liberal amount as he nudges Hanzo's face near him for a kiss. It's slow and sweet, and McCree knows exactly where to lick and where to bite to get Hanzo trembling and groaning.

McCree slowly, slowly presses one finger inside, patient as always and testing to see if Hanzo is in any pain. Hanzo is moaning, and pushing back against him, but McCree is too intent on taking him apart piece by piece, so he keeps his pace languid.

“Nnh...” Hanzo clenches his hands, “M-McCree...”

“Babydoll.” McCree croons, “I could go on all night about how beautiful you are. Got the sweetest little body I've ever seen.” McCree licks along the shell of his ear and Hanzo _mewls,_ “Make the prettiest little noises I've ever heard.” McCree crooks his finger, and Hanzo has to be held up with one of McCree's arms, “I love you so much, sweetheart, more than you could ever know. I could do this to you all night and still not have enough of you.”

Hanzo can barely respond, and McCree pushes in a second finger as he presses a soft kiss to his temple. Groaning and needy, Hanzo grinds down against his fingers, silently begging for more―McCree acquiesces quickly, pushing in a third finger and twisting them inside Hanzo, scissoring and stretching them, opening Hanzo up as much as he could.

Jesse scowls as he moves up from Hanzo's chest, his square fingers lightly stroking up Hanzo's cock as he vies for Hanzo's attention.

“That goes for me too, you know.” Jesse frowns, putting his hands on Hanzo's cheeks and staring deep into Hanzo's eyes, “I love you―I love you so much, Hanzo.” He croaks out, like he's in pain.

Hanzo presses a finger to Jesse's lips and shushes him, tilting his head so he can kiss one of Jesse's palms.

“I know.” He breathes out, “I love you too, Jesse.”

Jesse's eyes widen and become watery. Hanzo's smile widens, and he presses a soft kiss to Jesse's forehead.

The tender moment is broken by Hanzo's back arching and his mouth gaping as he let out a high-pitched, whiny moan. His fingernails dig into Jesse's shoulders, and McCree let out a little huff of laughter as Jesse glares at him.

“You ruined the moment!”

“It was worth it.” He grins. Hanzo rolls his eyes.

Jesse pouts, to which McCree joins Hanzo in rolling his eyes.

“I'll make it up to you.”

He slips his fingers out of Hanzo's well-prepared hole and lifts up Hanzo by the thighs, presenting him to Jesse. Hanzo's face turns a marvelous shade of red, and he covers his face, mortified. Jesse's words catch in his throat as he's only able to make a sort of gasping, awkward croak.

“Oh.” Jesse is finally able to say, “Oh.” Jesse is only able to say.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” McCree says to Hanzo, kissing against his cheek and getting some hair on his lips, “But I couldn't help it. You just look too damn good.”

Hanzo shakes his head, still covering his face with his hands. Jesse leans forward and gently pries his hands from his face, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, until Hanzo is finally relaxed again―though, he's still blushing quite fiercely. Jesse kisses him sweetly, and it takes less than a second for Hanzo to reciprocate.

He grabs hold of his own cock, which is _leaking_ from just how aroused he's been, but it's been untouched the whole time. Jesse strokes himself a few times, carefully lining up against Hanzo's entrance. He looks up at Hanzo, and gulps, shyly and silently asking for permission.

Hanzo presses their foreheads together and kisses him on the nose before grabbing hold of Jesse's cock with his thin fingers, sighing as he eases it inside of him.

He wraps his arms around Jesse's shoulders tightly, bringing their bodies flush together. Jesse is too overwhelmed with _everything_ for a moment, before he gains just enough of his wits back to smirk at McCree, who just stares blankly at him in response, not even bothering with Jesse's petty attempt at a rivalry.

McCree gently pulls Hanzo back towards his chest, sucking a deep, red mark into his neck as he rubs against his hip with one hand and grabs his cock with the other. Hanzo bites into his bottom lip as McCree rubs his cock against his spread hole, and slowly, every so slowly, inches his way inside of him.

Hanzo lets out a pained cry, and both Jesse and McCree freeze, their breathing softly mixing together as they wait for Hanzo to give the go-ahead. Jesse focuses on rubbing Hanzo's hips, easing as much of the hurt as he could, while McCree plays with his hair, running his fingers through the sweaty locks and pushing it off Hanzo's face as much as he could.

Blearily, he opens his eyes, and focuses his gaze on McCree, then Jesse. With one curt nod of his head, he gives his permission, and McCree lets out a soft groan as he carefully, very carefully, made his way entirely inside Hanzo.

Jesse is still massaging his hips, while McCree takes to grabbing his supple pecs and rolling over his sensitive, reddened nipples with his thumbs. Hanzo coos out a moan, craning his neck up to kiss McCree, his beard tickling Hanzo's smooth jawline.

Jesse looks put out, but Hanzo pulls him in not two seconds after his kiss ends and strokes the side of his face lovingly as he presses their lips together and opens his mouth for Jesse to claim, to which Jesse does with great fervor. McCree laughs, and pinches Hanzo's nipples, making him gasp into Jesse's mouth.

“Hanzo.” McCree murmurs, nuzzling against the side of his face, “Are you ready?”

“Mh...” Hanzo's head lolls to the side, and he pulls Jesse closer to him, “Please go slowly...”

The two of them roll their hips and work in tandem, their whole attention focused on Hanzo and pleasuring him. Hanzo lets out a whimper, pushing back against the cocks inside of him as much as he can. One of his hands is taken by Jesse, who links their fingers together and keeps his gaze stoic and attentive on Hanzo, while his other hand is taken by McCree, who kisses against his palm and fingertips once more.

_“Te amo.”_ He whispers to Hanzo.

_“Futari tomo aishiteru yo.”_ Hanzo gasps out, _“Aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru...”_

His grasp on the English language is slipping, which only encourages the two of them to work harder. Jesse's hands have replaced McCree's on Hanzo's pecs, his fingers pinching and rubbing at his sensitive nipples as he drives into him. McCree takes to stroking Hanzo's cock, eliciting a warbling cry of pleasure from Hanzo.

McCree presses his thumb down into the slit of Hanzo's cock, spreading pre-come around the pad of his finger as he picked up his pace, working in harmony with Jesse, their petty, one-sided rivalry forgotten as they focus on the beautiful man in-between them.

Hanzo can distantly hear the lewd noises he's making and he desperately wants to cover himself up, to quiet himself, but both of his hands are being held by two men who love him more than anything, so he resolves to give them a reward by being as loud and lewd and shameless as he possibly can be.

“Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse...” He moans out, tilting his head back onto McCree's shoulder and bucking up into the hand on his cock.

“Are you close?” McCree rumbles, and Hanzo nods furiously, grinding down on the two of them and making them both groan in unison.

“Hanzo...” Jesse gasps, leaning his head forward and resting it on Hanzo's collarbone, “Hanzo...”

They both thrust up and Hanzo _wails,_ his fingers grasping tightly around their hands as he comes all over Jesse's hand and his stomach, biting down on his lip so hard blood prickles up from around his teeth.

He's pliant and relaxed as Jesse and McCree continue to thrust into him, but it's only a few moments later that Jesse curses and spills inside of Hanzo, with McCree just barely managing to edge him out, his jaw tight as he pressed his face against Hanzo's hair. By the end of it, when they are both panting for air, Hanzo feels full, sated, and very, very sticky.

Above all, he feels loved, which he is unused to, but wholly accustomed to accepting, especially in this situation.

They both pull out of him, carefully, as to not hurt him, and McCree positions the three of them in the middle of the bed, with Hanzo resting in the middle of them. His hand goes down, resting over Hanzo's stomach, and he nuzzles the spot where gray hairs will sprout up in the future.

Jesse wraps his arms snugly around Hanzo's waist, his head resting square on Hanzo's chest as he catches his breath, kissing against his reddened, sweaty skin periodically. Hanzo lets out a little noise as he reaches down and carefully opens up, letting some of the spend slide out of him. McCree laughs softly as he sees Hanzo clenching tightly, trying to keep the mess inside of him.

The room is silent, for a while, until Hanzo speaks up with a soft chuckle.

“You two spoil me.”

McCree smiles, and leans down to kiss against the nape of his neck, “I can't help it, sweetheart.”

Jesse doesn't say anything, and his light breathing clues them in that he's fallen asleep. Hanzo stays awake for two more seconds before joining him in slumber.

McCree stays glued to Hanzo for another moment before getting up as quietly as he can, able to hear somebody coming to their door. He puts on nothing but a pair of boxers and scratches the back of his head as he opens their door.

“Hey there, sweetheart.”

Hanzo walks in with bags of food, eyes soft and full of mirth as he steps aside him, “I see you had some fun?”

He watches as Hanzo puts the food down, mesmerized by the way the light catches his streaks of silver hair.

“Yeah.” He saunters up to him and wraps his arms around his stomach, “Wouldn't mind a round two, though.”

Hanzo laughs softly, and turns in his grip, grasping the side of his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Well, how can I keep you waiting?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
